


show me (how you like it)

by orphan_account



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Insecurity, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 02:31:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11454129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “I feel like I’m broken,” he whispers, and it’s like a punch to Lup’s gut."Barry, you’re not broken. You’re just… you like to be touched a way I haven’t figured out yet. So… show me how you touch yourself. You know, next time.”





	show me (how you like it)

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again with Blupjeans, y'all. Barry is trans as per usual, and he and Lup are ~<3~in love~<3~ as per usual
> 
> Note: This starts off kind of rocky- there's some mild dysphoria and a little bit of angst re: Barry not being able to get off. This doesn't last very long, though, and there is a happy ending (excuse the pun). But if this is stuff you're not comfortable with, this warning is for you.

It’s their third time having sex, and it’s the third time Lup hasn’t been able to get Barry off. It’s a little bit frustrating, having him putty in her hands the way she does, and still not being able to coax that out of him. He keeps apologizing and telling her it’s him, not her, and she _knows_ that, obviously. But Barry’s orgasm is becoming her white whale- she’s trying not to obsess about it, but it’s hard. She just spent fifteen minutes- fifteen amazing, fucking hot minutes- eating him out, pressing her long, slim fingers into him, drawing the most incredible noises out of his mouth. 

But the longer they go, the quieter he gets, until he finally mumbles out a, “It’s not happening tonight.”

“You want me to keep going?”

“Mm. I don’t think so. Sorry.”

His eyes are closed and he isn’t looking at her. 

“Hey, don’t say sorry. What are you apologizing for? I just ate you out for like, _ever,_ it was awesome. No complaints here.”

“I just…” He covers his eyes with his arm and stays where he was, on his back, head propped up on their pillows. “I just wanna come for you, Lup. I just wanna- fuck, I just wanna show you how good you are to me. And I just- I _can’t_ and I don’t know what’s wrong with me-“

He starts crying, to Lup’s horror, and she crawls up to lay next to him. 

“Bar, honey, c’mon, it’s okay, you’re okay. You’re perfect.”

“I feel like I’m broken,” he whispers, and it’s like a punch to Lup’s gut.

“You’re not broken. You’re perfect. I love you, Barry, okay? I love you so much, and that’s not gonna change just because you can’t get off. Okay?”

“I _want_ to get off, though, Lup, shit, I wanna- I wanna be able to come for you so bad, and I hate it. I hate this fucking body.”

“Yeah, well. I love your fucking body. Listen, you’re not- Barry, you’re not broken. You’re just… you like to be touched a way I haven’t figured out yet. So… show me how you touch yourself. You know, next time.”

When Barry lifts his arm off his face, his eyes are red and a tear rolls down his cheek. Lup kisses it, tasting the salt, and runs a hand through Barry’s hair.

“I love you,” she whispers.

“I love you too.”

And Barry rolls onto his side and curls himself up small facing Lup, and she wraps her arms around him. 

“I wanna show you,” he whispers, finally, and his voice cracks.

“Right now?”

He doesn’t say anything, and Lup feels him shifting a little, like he’s uncomfortable.

“You can say no, baby.”

“…maybe not tonight. Just wanna sleep.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Lup kisses his forehead, his eyelids, his cheeks, everything she can reach. Barry falls asleep in her arms, his deep, slow breaths providing the perfect background for her meditation.

Barry wakes up the next morning, pleasantly warm from Lup’s body heat, and gingerly disentangles himself from her arms so he can go pee. She’s so pretty, with her hair fanned out over the pillows and her chest rising and falling with each breath. Her ears twitch sometimes, which Barry finds too cute. He’s quiet, moving around their room, trying not to snap her out of her meditation. 

He makes eye contact with his reflection as he’s washing his hands, and he looks like a mess. His eyes are red, his lips are chapped, and he looks sad. He dries his hands and goes to get back in bed with Lup. He moves too fast when he’s sliding under the covers, though, and she cracks open an eye to look at him.

“Morning, cutie.”

He smiles softly, and leans in to kiss her. “Morning, yourself.”

“You sleep good?”

“Mhm. It helps having an elf who’s hot as a radiator curled up next to me. Like napping on the beach in the sun.”

“Aren’t you a poet,” Lup snorts. But she kisses him, and he feels her teeth brush oh-so-lightly against his lower lip. It’s a question, and his answer is yes. So he opens his mouth, just a little, and when her tongue slips in his mouth it’s electric. Every inch of him is on fire and he’s so warm and he just wants _more_. When Lup puts her hands just above his hips he feels himself shiver despite the heat of her body, and he puts his own hands on her waist. 

“You know… last night? What you said?”

“Mhm?”

“I wanna show you.” His warm breath tickles her ear, and he sees it twitch.

“I wanna see,” she says, and presses a quick kiss to his lips. Barry smiles at her, and Lup scoots back, away from him enough so that she can see his whole body. He’s so soft- his stomach bulges a little over the waistband of his boxers and there’s a healthy layer of fat on his chest and arms and legs. Lup wants to touch every inch of him, wants to be able to run her hands all over her soft boyfriend. She wants to run her fingers through the dark, coarse hair on his stomach, chest, upper thighs. More than anything, she wants to see Barry come apart.

He stretches back, laying out on the bed. He looks at Lup for a long time, and then closes his eyes. A hot blush spreads across his face and up his ears. Lup wants to tell him to look at her, but she doesn’t want to push him, either. So she bites her tongue.

Then Barry is dragging one hand slowly up his side and to his chest.

“I like… having my tits played with. Sometimes. Right now, it’s good.” He runs his thumb over his nipple slowly, again and again, and sighs. Lup can see it getting stiffer, and so badly wants to take it in her mouth.

“It really feels good if I-“ and he cups his hand under his chest and squeezes, and his back arches just a little bit. His other hand is coming up to mirror the actions of the first, and he’s alternating between squeezing and rubbing his nipples. He’s making quiet noises, slowly working himself up.

“What do you think about? When you touch yourself?” Lup whispers, almost afraid to break the silence.

“You, a lot of the time,” he answers, eyes still closed and embarrassment evident in his voice. “Sometimes just- ah, just, I dunno.”

“You can tell me, I’m not gonna laugh.”

“I think about you eating me out, fucking me… I think about fucking you, too, Lup, about winding you up so tight you beg me to let you come. I wanna- gods, I wanna take my time with you, kiss every inch of you. Run my fingers through your hair. I wanna- mmh-“ 

He groans as he takes one of his nipples between his thumb and forefinger and pinches, gently.

“I want that, Barry, I want all of that. I wanna kiss my way up those thighs of yours, I wanna taste you. Feel you under and around my tongue. I want you to fuck my face, just fucking ride my mouth until you come just from my tongue.”

Barry’s hand has been creeping down his stomach, and he stops with his fingers resting on the dark hair trailing down from his belly button. Lup can see his fingers curling, can tell he wants to keep going.

“Barry, show me. Show me how you fuck yourself. How you get off.”

He bites his bottom lip and nods his head, eyes still shut. Then he’s lifting his hips and using both hands to shimmy his boxers down his legs. As he sits up to pull them off his ankles, he finally opens his eyes to look at Lup, and gives her an embarrassed grin. Then he’s lying back and his hand is moving lower and he’s spreading his legs. Lup can’t help the noise she makes, like a low whine, when she sees how slick Barry’s folds are, just from this, just from talking. His cock is hard and pink and when he rubs down on it, his whole body stiffens.

“Lup…” he says, and he’s looking straight at her, mouth open and eyelids heavy. Then he does it again, rubs against his cock before taking it between two fingers and slowly, _slowly_ moving his hand. His hips follow, and it’s not long before he’s speeding up, fucking his hand and breathing harder. His eyes are closed again, so Lup takes the opportunity to look at him, take all of him in. The way his chest and belly jiggle as he moves, the way he’s biting down on his lip to try and stay quiet, the way she can see his thighs flexing as he fucks himself.

“You’re so hot,” she whispers, and he makes a low noise. “You’re so fucking hot, Bar, gods, I could die watching this. I love you so much, Barry, fuck, I can’t believe how amazing you are.”

He dips his fingers lower, gathers up some of the wetness that’s leaking out of him, _leaving a spot on the bedsheets beneath him, fuck_ , and draws his knees up so his legs are bent. 

“Tell me what you’re doing, baby,” Lup says.

“’m just gonna… ah, make it slicker and- ah, fuck-“ he drags his wet fingers up the underside of his cock and his heels lift off the bed “-gonna stroke myself like-“ his cock is between his thumb and index finger and he strokes up and down a few times “’s a lot of… mmm, sensation, gotta- gotta take a break-“ his fingers come together and he rubs small, fast circles at the base of his cock and _whines-_

“Lup,” he breathes out, “need… need a finger, fuck,” and with his other hand, reaches down, slips his middle finger into his hole, and trembles. His hand starts moving, just a little, and the noise he makes has Lup on the edge, just like that.

“Barry,” she says, and his head rolls back.

“Curling my finger. Fuck, oh, Lup, fuck, it feels so good, _fuck_ -“ and he slides another finger in easily as his other hand keeps rubbing just above his dick. He’s curling his fingers again, and there’s a wet squelching noise as he does and his hips lift off the bed as he tries to get his fingers in deeper. He’s panting and letting out groans and whines and then he’s shaking and his hips are bucking and he gasps out her name as he comes.

Then his hips are back on the bed, and his legs are splayed out flat and he’s breathing hard. Barry pulls his fingers out of himself and twitches as they come out. He wipes his hand on his thigh without lifting his head, and exhales deeply. Then he’s opening his eyes, looking at Lup, and giving her the sweetest smile.

“What’dya think?”

She’s kissing him before he’s done talking and it’s a sloppy kiss because she’s just trying to get as much of him as she can. Her tongue is in his mouth, and her hands are holding either side of his face so she can kiss him deeper. When she pulls away, his lips are swollen and pink and she can almost see the cartoon hearts popping up around his head (she’s sure he can see them around hers, too). 

“That good?”

She laughs. “Better, even.”

There’s a sappy smile on her face as she looks into his eyes, and he’s mirroring it exactly. 

“Can I… do anything for you?”

Lup is suddenly, acutely aware of the wet spot on the front of her sleep shorts, but there’s something more important.

“Can I clean you up?”

Barry manages to blush a brighter shade of red. “Y-yeah. Just… go easy, I’m still real sensitive.”

“Your wish is my command.” She winks, and Barry snorts. Then she trails kisses from his jaw to his neck, down his chest (stopping to kiss his nipples and, for good measure, taking a minute to take each one between her teeth gently and draw some choice moans out of Barry), over his stomach, and between his thighs. She nuzzles into one of his thighs, kissing it, nipping at it to get a squeak out of Barry, and then licks a slow stripe between his folds.

“Fuuuuck,” is his response.

Slowly, methodically, she licks up all of his come, and as she presses a kiss to his dick and he jerks under her, she can feel how wet her chin is.

“You’re perfect,” he whispers, “you’re amazing, you’re so good to me, Lup, shit. What did I ever do to deserve you?”

She wipes off her mouth in the crook of her elbow and grins. 

“Dunno, but thank fuck you did it.” 

He grins back, and she crawls up to lie next to him.

“Thanks for showing me. Maybe next time I can get more of a hands-on lesson?”

“It’s a deal,” he says, and kisses her nose.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you liked, maybe what you'd like to see more of? I love writing these two so I'm probably gonna keep doing it.


End file.
